Pierre Tru-Dank
Pierre Tru-Dank or "Clancy" is the founder and leader of the modern Pierreist movement. His most well known accomplishments have been destroying the DP Wiki and becoming a living meme. Early Career As unthinkable as it maybe, Comrade Pierre Tru-Dank was not always a Pierreist freedom fighter. Before his rise to infamy, Tru-Dank lived under the pseudonym of "TJFucksThings" where he made a meager living of producing videos where prominent Atheist YouTuber TJ Kirk fucks things- obviously. This profession lead way to his brief fame amongst troglodytes where he was given the slave name "Clancy". Tru-Dank would live in a state of fragile obscurity as a tired meme for many months. It wouldn't be until spring of 2016 that he would begin to break from his mold and take up the mantle of revolutionary. Prelude to the Siege Around the start of 2016, Tru-Dank began to take interest in the wider community of the DP wiki. He had been a witness to the Great DP Schism- dubbed by autists as "The DP Situtation" (how clever)- where the admins and moderators of the DP Wiki underwent a brief civil war over the direction of the wiki's relationship with the DP Podcast. Eventually, the opposition retired only to return some months later to introduce conservative elements to the wiki. This second wave was quickly suppressed and the admins and mods involved were quickly banned. This schism inspired Tru-Dank to investigate other examples in history of conflicting groups and counter-movements where he began to study the works of Hegel and other prominent dialecticians. In his studies, Tru-Dank came across a fellow student of history, Charles Manson, who had interest in observing the class conflicts of wikis. Together, the two composed their thesis in the Pierreist Manifesto, outlining a philosophy that would come to change the very course of history. Helter Skelter After their breakthrough work on Pierreism, Tru-Dank and Charles Manson began to organize an offensive against the DP wiki. After weeks of dedication and persistent planning, the duo set into motion the beginning of their assault in March of 2016. In the dead of night, Charles Manson was able to edit practically every page on the DP wiki with Pierreist propaganda- forever marking the site as the future war ground of class war. This offensive quickly sparked fear and paranoia amongst staff and editors alike. The editors feared the loss of their dedicated labor where the staff feared the loss of their credibility and profit at the destruction of their wiki. Almost immediately they began to point fingers at one another, claiming the other was involved in the attack in someway. Eventually they would focus their aggression on the editors as their suspicions shifted towards the defenseless masses. Those accused of affiliating with the enemy were quickly denounced as "gubscouts"- a reference to the Anti-DP Ring Leader- and banned without trial. After the purge, the staff credited the attacks to Trotsk- I mean former admin Gubra Lagima. However, shortly after the attacks were finished, Manson and Tru-Dank entered the DP wiki's chat and claimed credit for the attacks, citing Hegelian Dialectics as their motive. Shortly after the attack, Tru-Dank released a propaganda piece covering the assault for recruiting new Pierreist revolutionaries and agitating the DP admins. Facing the threat of future attacks, the DP staff did the most sensible thing possible: they tucked their tales between their legs and rushed over to media wiki- leaving the old wiki in the lap of Wikia Staff who have better things to do. Believing their new wiki to be safe, they sat back and gloated at their own brilliance. Not a day passed and the new wiki was already under attack by Pierreist forces. Overpowered and overwhelmed, the admins fled again, leaving their champion Tom to destroy the wiki so it wouldn't be defaced. To this day, the DP admins look fondly on how they destroyed an entire website to spite one user instead of just simply banning them. For more on the bravery of the bourgeois hero Tom, go to Tom (Uzalu) Over the course of the next few months, Tru-Dank would lead assault after assault on the original wiki, continuing to break away what was left of the resolve of the DP admins. By the third assault, the DP admins had all but completely abandoned the original wiki and fled to a new wiki. What Comrade Tru-Dank will do next is unknown but it is expected that whatever will come next will be worth the anticipation. Pierreist International Tru-Dank continues to lead the Pierreist movement through the Pierreist International whose objective is to spread Pierreism where ever oppression persists. The organizations principal target is the DP wiki.